lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Table for Fae
Table for Fae is fifteenth episode of Season 2. Writer * Duana Taha Synopsis What Bo uncovers while investigating the mysterious disappearance of human backpackers threatens her own fine physique. Meanwhile, the new man in Bo’s life sets events in motion that force Kenzi to make a desperate choice. Plot Kenzi and Nate return from their trip and discover Bo in bed with Ryan. After this awkward moment passes, they all spend time together at a restaurant, but it doesn’t go well. Ryan attempts to do something good for Nate’s career by contacting The Morrigan, who recognizes Kenzi at their meeting. The Morrigan offers Nate a recording deal but Kenzi makes a deal with The Morrigan to save Nate’s life. The deal is that Kenzi will owe her a favor whenever she wants to collect it. Afterwards, Nate blames himself for not getting the deal and Kenzi feels guilty for destroying Nate’s dreams. Dyson arrests the son of a powerful man and as a result of doing so, he is suspended from the police force. Hale puts his job on the line for Dyson to have him reinstated again, but Dyson decides that he doesn’t need to explain or answer to anyone again including, it seems The Ash. Hale investigates a case in which backpackers are turning up years older than they once were, and dying soon after. Trick suggests it is a Serket, but suggests that Bo is the one to look into it and she does so. Bo discovers that there is a medical clinic in the area that backpackers go to make some money and a pair of Serkets take the youth from the young and give it to those that are willing to pay for it. Bo sneaks into the clinic but is ambushed by them. It turns out that the Serket and her sister are Dark Fae and the older sister, Hessa, forced the younger one, Lana, to kill humans to make money. They take some life from Bo, but Ryan intervenes. In the end, Bo convinces Lana to rebel against Hessa and the scheme is ended. Kenzi tells Bo what she had to do to save Nate, and that Ryan is to blame. Bo goes to see Ryan and to tell him that they are over but he manages to persuade Bo to stay with him over her objections to his actions. Songs and Music * Baby In The Black And White by Madison Violet * Cruising The Boulevard courtesy APM Music / Cherry Picked Music * Deep by APM Music / Sonoton Music * Haydn’s String Quartet by Kristian Southhouse * Jazztronic courtesy APM Music / Kosinus * On A Roll by CTZNSHP * Quit, Your Being Thoughtless by Moros Eros * Serenity Blanket by Kristian Southhouse * Shame On Me by Amanda Blank * Summer Sounds by Maylee Todd * Uknowwhatiwant by Elektrisk Gonner Trivia * The episode title is a nod to the 1983 film "Table for Five." :PLOT NEEDS TO BE FLESHED OUT Category:Episodes:Season 2 Category:Songs and Music